This invention is directed to an apparatus or device which has primary use in the field of glass cutting. Inasmuch as many people involved in cutting glass and particularly for arts and crafts projects have little or no experience with the use of glass cutters, a device of this type in which the sheet is moved passed a mechanically held and spring biased scoring element facilitates such procedures.
One such device which operates in the overall aforementioned manner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,220 issued Oct. 17, 1978. The present invention comprises an improvement over such device in its ease of operation, its flexibility of purpose, and its constructional simplicity. These and other objects of the present invention are provided by an apparatus for cutting glass or other sheet material comprising a housing including a table having an upper substantially planar supporting surface for supporting and moving said sheet with respect thereto, a substantially U-shaped member having an upper arm and a lower arm, said lower arm fixedly connected to said housing for supporting said upper arm in a position overlying said table, a scoring element positioned on said upper arm for spring biased pressure contact with sheet disposed on said table, and means for temporarily forcing said upper arm upwardly with respect to said table so as to adjust said pressure contact between said scoring element and said sheet and for thereafter releasing said force.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.